


So You Had a Bad Day

by panchostokes (badwolfrun)



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Character/Reader - Freeform, Comfort, F/M, M/M, Reader fic - Freeform, legit never wrote a reader fic before but there's a first time for everything, reader POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 08:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20703032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfrun/pseuds/panchostokes
Summary: Imagine Nick Stokes as your boyfriend, comforting you on a bad day





	So You Had a Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> for an anon on tumblr who was having a hard time and asked for some boyfriend!nick headcanons and well...this happened.

Just imagine Nick comes home, sees you distraught on the couch. He sees the way you’re just…staring. Off into the distance. You can’t hold your attention on anything, your head hurts, your eyes _sting _and you just feel so…_heavy_. 

“Hey, sweetheart, what’s wrong?” he immediately asks, sensing the low energy in the room. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” you lie in a small voice, but he sees right through your charade, because he’s played this game, too. 

“Bad day?” 

You nod your head, you lip quivers, you don’t want to admit it, you just want to be strong. Strong like him. Your face crumbles and you try to sniff up your tears. 

He sets his bag and keys down, walks quietly, swiftly over to the couch. He reaches behind him for the blanket that you had contemplated taking for yourself (but it was just _so far)_

He uses the blanket to swallow you into his arms, holding your body firm and tight, but not too tight. You let a sob escape your body. And another. 

And another.

You’re ashamed, this is stupid, whatever you’re going through right now is _nothing _compared to what _he’s _gone through, you’re waiting for him to push you away, tell you that you have no reason to be so upset.

But he doesn’t leave. Doesn’t say anything, but it’s a comfortable silence. He plants a kiss on top of your hair, strokes the side of your face. You can feel the soft fibers of his wristband, which make you feel warmer than the blanket. 

You don’t know how long the both of you stay like this, but eventually you decide you’re done crying, because the tears have all dried up. And even though Nick’s got a hand pressing your head to his chest, there’s a sharp pain in your forehead that you need something more than just an angel’s touch to fix. 

You lift your head, wipe your face with the back of your hand and see that his shirt is just _soaked _in your tears. 

“Oh…your shirt…” you mutter.

“Don’t worry about it, hun,” he replies softly. “I needed to change anyway.”

He plants his hands on your shoulder, keeping you grounded. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

“Not really…”

_I want to forget about it, _you think to yourself, wishing you had never picked up the phone today.

“How about I cook us up some grub? I’ll make your favorite.”

You nod, a smile spreading across your face at the thought. Not only are you going to get your favorite meal on a shitty day, but _Nick Stokes, _chef extraordinaire is cooking for you.

During the meal, you both have a glass of wine, which accidentally gets spilled on Nick’s shirt, and some on your own, too.

“Well, it’s a good thing I didn’t change yet,” Nick laughs, which makes you laugh too. “Maybe we should hop in the shower. Might help that head of yours, anyway, you’re looking a little red. You feeling alright?” 

“A lot better…But even more so once we get in the shower…” you admit. Nick takes one final bite of his dish, wipes his hands, and with that adorable Texas charm smile plastered on his face, leads you to the bathroom. 


End file.
